Bienvenidos a la locura
by Anzara
Summary: Unos extraños acontecimientos ocurren en la Academia Senju y es responsabilidad de tres chicas averiguar su procedencia, aventuras, romance, humor y muchos fantasmas. Denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una nueva historia que se me ocurrió una noche que estaba leyendo sobre fantasmas y seres mitológicos, no es una historia romántica aunque habrá romance, no tengo pareja principal, habrá SasuHina, ItaKonan y GaaShion. No se si sera terror aunque involucrare fantasmas y demonios, pero eso si, habrá humor que eso es lo que me encanta.**

* * *

_**Konoha - Japon - 2 años **_**_atrás_**

_Una angustiosa Hinata estaba parada frente a su padre, que hervía en cólera debido a lo que él consideraba una enorme deshonra para el apellido Hyuga. Había cometido el imperdonable pecado de enamorarse de un Uchiha, específicamente de Sasuke Uchiha y eso no era todo, esa misma tarde se le había confesado al menor de los Uchiha y este la había avergonzado frente a todos en el instituto, todavía era capaz de oír las burlas de sus compañeros y la sonrisa cínica y la maldad en los ojos del azabache._

_- ¡Quiero que te largues de esta casa! - Grito Hiashi_

_- P-pero p-padre - Intento hablar Hinata con las lagrimas cubriendo sus ojos_

_- ¡Ya deja de tartamudear, eres una inútil! - Hiashi no para de ofender a su hija - ¡Largo de mi casa!_

_Hinata corrió escaleras arriba y empaco sus cosas rápidamente, era seguida por un furiosos Hiashi que en cuanto vio que el error que tenia como hija estaba empacando sus cosas, la agarro del brazo y la saco a la calle, dejándola a su merced sin absolutamente nada y para colmo de colmos, estaba lloviendo tan fuerte que apenas se podía ver unos metros en cualquier dirección._

_Hinata vago por las calles hasta que encontró una parada de bus y se reguardo de la lluvia bajo ella, lloraba descontroladamente, quería morirse en ese preciso instante o que la tierra se la tragara o sencillamente algo que la hiciera desaparecer de repente._

_Un rayo alumbro el firmamento y después se oyó el rugido de un trueno, todas las luces de la calle se apagaron, a excepción de la que estaba sobre la para da de bus, Hinata vio como las sombras comenzaban a moverse y se acercaban a ella, pensó que era una jugarreta de su vista, así que tallo sus ojos y cuando los abrió nuevamente tenia una de esas sombras frente a ella._

_El grito de la peliazul se dejo escuchar por sobre el sonido de la lluvia, cerro los ojos esperando el momento de su partida, de que ese ser espantoso se la llevara a los confines del infierno, pero ese momento nunca llego, en cambio sintió que alguien la tomaba de los hombros y le hablaba calmadamente._

_- Hey ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto una rubia con unos ojos parecidos a los de ella_

_- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - Pregunto Hinata asustada_

_- Sombras - Dijo la chica - No son fuertes pero son una gran molestia_

_- ¿Sombras? - Pregunto Hinata, no entendía absolutamente nada_

_- Shion - Gritaron desde un auto negro estacionado al otro lado de la calle - Apúrate, tengo hambre_

_- Ya voy - Respondió Shion - Si quieres te podemos llevar a tu casa_

_- Me echaron de mi casa - Dijo Hinata y se puso a llorar de nuevo. Shion la miro y sintió lastima por la chica, pero también vio la capacidad que esta tenia, su aura era poderosa._

_- Ven conmigo - Dijo Shion - Te ayudaremos - Tomo a Hinata de las manos y la guió hasta el auto._

_- ¿Quien es ella? - Pregunto una chica de cabellos negros y cortos._

_- Ella es...¿Como te llamas? - Pregunto Shion_

_- Hinata - Dijo en un susurro_

_- Se llama Hinata - Dijo Shion como si su amiga ya no hubiese escuchado_

_- ¿Y por qué esta en el auto? - Pregunto la e cabellos cortos_

_- Porque la echaron de su casa y no tiene a donde ir - Dijo Shion - Ademas Konan, ella es especial._

_- Si, pude sentirlo - Dijo Konan - Entonces vayamos al templo y por cierto Hinata, bienvenida a la locura - Konan arranco el auto y condujo a través de la lluviosa noche hacia el nuevo hogar de Hinata y hacia una nueva vida que la Hyuga ni siquiera imaginaba que existía. _

**Templo de la montaña - Japón - Presente**

Habían pasado dos años desde aquel día, dos años desde que no veía a su padre, dos años desde la vergüenza que había pasado en el instituto, dos años desde que se había convertido en una Sacerdotisa/Exorcista del templo de la montaña, y ahora tenia que volver a verlos a todos y aunque estaba nerviosa, sabia que iba a disfrutar el ver les la cara de nuevo y el hacerles saber que ya no era la misma de antes.

- No pienses tanto - Le dijo Shion, su ahora mejor amiga - Que ya empieza a oler a cerebro quemado.

- Muy graciosa - Dijo Hinata comiéndose un trozo de fruta - ¿Cuando partimos?

- En cinco minutos - Dijo Konan apareciendo de la nada con mas equipaje que ganas de vivir - Así que apúrense

- ¿Eso no es demasiado equipaje? - Pregunto Hinata

- No - Dijo Konan - Aparte de ropa llevo algunos utensilios que necesitaremos en esa estúpida academia.

- No entiendo como los hijos de ricos no pueden ir a una universidad o escuela normal - Dijo Shion

- Creen que por tener dinero están por encima de los demás - Dijo Hinata - Y a veces sencillamente es la personalidad de cada persona.

- Si bueno odio a los niños ricos - Dijo Shion

- Yo era una niña rica - Dijo Hinata

- Si pero tu padre es un bastardo que te corrió de la casa a altas horas de la noche, sin nada - Dijo Shion - Por lo que llegaste a mi sin un centavo y por eso eres pobre.

- Shion, tu racionamiento me mata - Dijo Konan comiendo también fruta

- Es que tengo razón - Dijo Shion - Y a todas estas ¿A qué vamos a esa academia?

- La directora de ese lugar llamo a la vieja y le dijo que estaban ocurriendo cosas fuera de lo normal - Explico Konan - Así que nos enviaran a nosotras para investigar y erradicar el problema.

- Oye Hina - Dijo Shion mirando a su amiga que otra vez se había sumergido en sus pensamientos - ¿Estas segura de te encontraras bien entre tantas caras conocidas?

- Tú no te preocupes bebé - Dijo Hina bromeando - Ya no soy la misma de años atrás.

- Así se habla - Dijo Shion golpeando la mesa - Vamos a llegar a ese lugar y lo vamos a poner patas arriba

- No - Dijeron Hinata y Konan al mismo tiempo, a veces Shion podría ser muy hiperactiva con algunas cosas.

- Bueno - Dijo Shion - Pero igual haré mis travesuras

- Como quieras - Dijo Konan terminando de comer su plato de frutas, todavía tenia hambre pero ya comería una vez que llegara a esa academia.

Una anciana señora se acerco al lugar en donde se encontraban las chicas, se apoyaba en un bastón de oro tallado en un complicado diseño, su traje de sacerdotisa tradicional estaba algo arrugado y sus pasos eran lentos, todo indicaba que era una dulce ancianita, cuan lejos estaba eso de la realidad.

- Todavía están aquí - Dijo Chiyo, la anciana - ¡Largo! - Termino en un grito

Las chicas se pararon apresuradamente de sus asientos y caminaron muy rápido hacia el auto, en donde sus cosas ya estaban siendo montadas en la cajuela, por lo pequeños monstruos de piedra creados por la anciana, la vieja observaba a las chicas partir y esperaba que no se salieran de control las cosas a causa del humor sádico de Shion y la rebeldía de Konan y Hinata.

- ¡No quiero problemas! - Grito Chiyo antes de que las chicas partieran - ¡Si me llegan a llamar para reclamarme, no les pagare!

- ¡También te queremos vieja! - Gritaron las jóvenes y Konan apretó el acelerador del vehículo a fondo, derrapando y dejando una nube de humo detrás de ellas, pronto cambiarían algunas cosas en esa academia

**Academia Senju - Konoha - ****Japón**

Un grupo de jóvenes estaban sentados, hablando de nada en particular mientras compartían unas cuantas pizzas, reían y disfrutaban de lo bien que los trataba la vida. El clima estaba agradable, ni muy frío ni muy caliente, las hojas de los arboles se mecían con a ayuda del viento y se sentía bien estar ahí, ninguno de ellos tenia idea de los males que se cernían sobre aquel lugar y los problemas que eso les causaría.

En ese grupo se encontraban los mas populares y geniales chicos de todo el lugar, Naruto Uzumaki y su hermana Karin, el primero experto en artes marciales estilo MMA y la chica era una excelente pianista. Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka, las princesas de Senju, las mas hermosas e inteligentes, ambas eran muy buenas en el área de medicina y los primeros auxilios. Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, representantes del equipo de natación de la academia, Sasuke Uchiha e Itachi Uchiha, los solteros mas codiciados de todo el lugar, los hermanos mas famosos de la academia y por los que todas babean, ambos expertos, al igual que Naruto en MMA y Los hermanos Sabaku no, Temari, Kankuro y Gaara, este ultimo parte de algo llamado la triada, los solteros mas codiciados de la academia, Gaara paso a ocupar ese lugar después de que Naruto hubiese comenzado a salir con Sakura.

- Sasuke - Dijo Gaara - Tsunade dijo que quería que hiciéramos una exhibición dentro de dos semanas, en el festival de la academia.

- Esa vieja si molesta - Dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Lo vas a hacer o no? - Pregunto Gaara

- Ya que - Dijo el moreno.

- Oigan chicos - Dijo Ino - ¿Supieron de la muchacha que desapareció la semana pasada?

- De seguro se fugo con el novio - Dijo Karin

- O se fue de la academia porque se acostó con Gaara o Sasuke y después de una noche la botaron.

- Frente eso suena probable pero no fue lo que ocurrió - Dijo Ino - Se dice que la chica fue al baño del área que se encuentra en reparación, iba con una vela negra y decidió jugar con los espejos de ese lugar, dijo una especie de hechizo, ella pensaba que todo era en broma, pero cuando vio que un ser comenzaba a salir del cristal, intento huir pero la criatura se la llevo con ella a través del espejo.

- ¿Puerca en verdad crees todo eso? - Pregunto Sakura - Son cuentos de instituto

- Eso es lo mas absurdo que he oído - Dijo Shikamaru - Personas que desaparecen a través de espejos, solo a ti se te ocurriría.

- Bueno ya - Dijo Ino ofendida - Eso fue lo que escuche

- Calma Ino, probablemente dijo que iría a los baños y huyo de la academia, no seria la primera vez que pasa - dijo Itachi

El teléfono de Ino sonó y vio que tenia un mensaje, lo leyó y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, así que los rumores eran ciertos, habían transferido a tres nuevas chicas, carne fresca para los leones.

- Estas muy sonriente qué paso - Pregunto Temari

- Acaban de llegar tres chicas, fueron transferidas de una escuela en algún pueblo - Dijo Ino - ¿Quieren ir a conocerlas?

- Las recibiremos como solo nosotros sabemos hacerlo - Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa malvada

El teléfono de Ino volvió a sonar y vio el mensaje, en el se adjuntaba una foto con de las tres chicas y su cara se puso seria al ver a cierta peliazul que había desaparecido hace varios años - No puede ser - Dijo la rubia.

- ¿Qué? yo quiero ver - Dijo Karin y se abalanzo sobre el teléfono de la Yamanaka - Oh por dios - Dijo la pelirroja al reconocer a Hinata.

- Pasenme eso - Dijo Sakura tomando el teléfono - Es ella - Dijo Sakura sorprendida

- Ya denme eso que me ponen de los nervios con sus frases - Temari tomo el teléfono y se quedo muda, hace años que no veía a esa chica y de pronto había reaparecido.

- Ya dejen su misterio - Dijo Gaara y le quito el teléfono a su hermana, a diferencia de las chicas a él se le dibujo una sonrisa al reconocer a la peliazul - Creo que esto te va a gustar Sasuke - Dijo el pelirrojo y le dio el teléfono a su amigo.

Sasuke tomo el teléfono y al igual que Gaara se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, así que esa era la "nueva". Se levanto de su asiento y se fue a recibirlas junto con sus amigos, eso iba a ser divertido. Sasuke se decía que las personas tendrían que aprender de las humillaciones, pero esa tonta Hyuga al parecer no aprendía y él le enseñaría.

.

.

.

Las chicas habían llegado, sus cosas estaban siendo llevadas a su habitación y Tsunade ya había hablado con ellas. Ahora se encontraban recorriendo las instalaciones, haciendo reconocimiento y buscando algún lugar en donde todo se sintiera mas pesado. El problema era que toda esa maldita academia estaba envuelta en un aura negra y maligna, el problema era mas grande de lo que habían previsto y tendrían que pasar mas tiempo del que habían planeado.

- Esto es mas serio de lo que pensaba - Dijo Konan

- Todo este lugar es un criadero de demonios y espíritus malignos - Dijo Hinata

- Veamos el lado bueno, todavía no nos hemos encontrado con alguno de los idiotas que le hicieron daño a mi Hina - Dijo Shion

- Vayamos al patio de la entrada -Dijo Konan - quiero ver la academia otra vez desde el frente

Las chicas caminaron hacia la entrada una vez mas y cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al verse rodeadas de alumnos, que era todo eso, intentaban jugarle algún tipo de broma porque si así era, seria lo mas estúpido que esos niños ricos podrían hacer.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? - Pregunto Shion con fingida inocencia, les seguiría el juego - ¿Un comité de bienvenida? ¡Me encantan los comités de bienvenida! - Y después dio un pequeño saltito

- Podrías llamarlo así - Dijo Gaara saliendo de entre la gente con una sonrisa de esa que cautivan a las mujeres

Shion no fue inmune a esa sonrisa pero no era estúpida, todo eso se trataba de una broma y se las haría pagar a todos, se divertiría con esos niños ricos.

- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí - Dijo una voz conocida para Hinata - Miss inútil, al parecer decidiste regresar - Dijo Ino

- Señorita Yamanaka - Dijo Hinata y después se concentro en ver la fachada de la academia

- ¿Ya se canso tu padre de tenerte en el extranjero y decidió que pagarías condena aquí? - Pregunto Karin

- No lo sé, hace tiempo que no hablo con mi padre - Dijo Hinata respondiendo con educación todas las preguntas malintencionadas de esa gente

- Hola Hinata chan - Dijo Naruto saludando a la peliazul, Naruto fue el único que la trato bien cuando estaba en el instituto.

- Hola Naruto kun - Dijo Hinata con una leve sonrisa, el rubio era el único que le agradaba de ese grupo de idiotas.

- Hyuga - Dijo Sasuke saliendo y tomando su lugar como líder de aquello - ¿No fue suficiente con la vergüenza de hace dos años? de verdad que hay personas que no aprenden - Sasuke la observaba detenidamente, la chica había cambiado, por lo menos ahora vestía como un ser humano normal y no como una anciana.

- ¡Ah! ya me acuerdo de ti - Grito un chico de la multitud - Tu eras la Ta-ta-ta-tartamuda - Al parecer lo que dijo fue gracioso porque la mayoría se echo a reír.

Shion ya no aguantaba aquel asedio contra su amiga y activo sus poderes, tomo su collar y lo giro varias veces, la piedra de color azul quemo un pequeño instante en su manos y después vio como al chico que se había burlado del antiguo tartamudeo de su amiga, comenzaba a faltarle el aire. Se acerco al joven y cuando estuvo a centímetros de su oído le susurro

- ¿Qué pasa amigo, te cuesta re-re-respirar? - Dijo la chica con un fingido tartamudeo

El joven la miro con terror en sus ojos mientras intentaba en vano hacer que llegara aire a sus pulmones, Shion lo dejo sin aire por un momento mas y después termino con su tortura, así aprendería no meterse con ella ni con sus seres queridos.

Nadie se había dado cuenta del inconveniente, a excepción de Hinata y Konan que disfrutaban del pequeño show, Konan miro a Hinata y decidieron que acabarían con eso e una vez, esos chicos se seguían burlando de Hinata y ya estaban aburriéndolas. Konan sintió el tatuaje de su pierna quemar, Hinata que tenia un ojo tatuado un ojo cerrado en su manos derecha, hizo que este se abriera, ambas chicas se concentraron en una fuente en medio de aquel patio e hicieron que esta estallara en pedazos. Los jóvenes presentes en aquel lugar se sorprendieron por el estallido, gritaron y corrieron en todas las direcciones, para alejarse lo mas rápido posible del patio. Una vez que todos habían huido como cobardes de aquel lugar, las chicas pudieron reírse a gusto, si señor se divertirían en aquel lugar, aunque primero tendrían que encargase de esas sombras que cubrían todo el lugar.

.

.

.

Naruto caminaba solo hacia la habitación que compartía con Sasuke, habían salido corriendo del patio principal debido a que la fuente había estallado de la nada, muchos dijeron que se trataba de una bomba pero el no estaba tan seguro ya que pudo ver como el tatuaje de un ojo que tenia la Hyuga en la mano, se abría y segundos después la estatua voló en mil pedazos. No estaba seguro de lo que eran, ni de lo que pasaba en la academia para que ellas estuviesen ahí, pero de algo si estaba seguro y eso era de que esa chica de la que todos se burlaban ya no era la misma de antes.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capitulo de esta locura de historia, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuevo capitulo cortesía de mi cabecita descabellada. Espero que les guste y disfruten de esta locura de fic, nos leemos pronto. **

* * *

**LA DAMA ESCARLATA**

Las tres chicas se encontraban en la oficina de Tsunade, oían atentamente lo que la rubia les decía sobre los extraños acontecimientos que se estaban presentando en la academia. Tres chicas habían desaparecido en los últimos cinco meses y todas habían ido al baño de numero tres del área que estaba en reparación.

- Eso es lo que quiero que investiguen primero - Dijo Tsunade muy seria - Se que los chicos piensan que se trata de algo normal pero yo se que no es así, es demasiada coincidencia como para no prestarle la debida atención.

- Tendríamos que ir a ese baño y llamar al los inesperados visitantes - Dijo Shion - Podríamos hacer estallar algo en el baño y...

- No - Dijeron Hinata y Konan - Discúlpela, es amante de las locuras - Dijo Konan

- ¿Cuando podrán deshacerse de eso? - Pregunto Tsunade

- No es tan sencillo, primero tenemos que saber que clase de espíritu o demonio enfrentamos - Dijo Hinata

- Eso no es todo lady Tsunade - Dijo Konan

- Toda esta escuela esta maldita, créame que lo de los baños no es su única preocupación - Dijo Shion adoptando una postura seria.

- Hay rumores - Dijo Tsunade - De que las tres jóvenes que desparecieron, fueron tragadas por los espejos.

- Eso no tiene sentido - Dijo Konan

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto Tsunade

- Si fuesen los espejos, los acontecimientos no habrían ocurrido solamente en los baños, cada espejo de este lugar serviría para los demonios que habitan en ellos - Dijo Hinata

- ¿Entonces qué es? - Pregunto por primera vez Shizune que no había interrumpido hasta ese momento.

- Tengo una leve idea - Dijo Shion

- Exponla - Ordeno Tsunade

- Me acuerdo una vez que estaba en el templo y leí uno de los libros que la vieja nos prohibió tocar - Dijo Shion - Relataba la historia de Keiko Rumi, la dama escarlata. Habita en los espejos, pero solo aparece cuando es convocada.

- No me sorprendería que esas chicas la invocaran - Dijo Konan - Ademas un baño en un área prohibida, por supuesto que la invocaron.

- ¿Y qué hace la dama escarlata con sus victimas? - Pregunto Shizune

- Esa es la parte interesante - Dijo Shion - La dama escarlata colecciona cabezas.

- ¿Quieres decir que tres de mis alumnas andan por ahí decapitadas - Pregunto Tsunade con pánico

- Si - Dijo Shion - O puede que las este guardando para robarles su belleza y juventud

- Gracias por exponer sus teorías - Dijo Shizune - Creo que es mejor que vayan a clases y se dispongan a investigar una vez que todas las luces se apaguen - La asistente de Tsunade saco a las chicas al ver el estado en que se encontraba la susodicha.

Las chicas se pararon de sus asientos y fueron a sus clases, Hinata y Shion estaban en la misma aula y Konan iba en un grado superior a ellas. Shizune se acerco a Tsunade y le tendió un vaso con sake, sabia que no debía darle alcohol pero en ese momento hasta ella necesitaba un trago.

- Esas chicas van a estar bien, ya lo vera lady Tsunade - Dijo Shizune

- Solo espero que estés en lo correcto - Dijo Tsunade tomando el vaso de sake y vaciando su contenido de una.

.

.

.

Ya en clases Hinata y Shion charlaban sobre tonterías mientras esperaban a que llegara el profesor, que según lo que habían escuchado, siempre se tardaba en llegar. Todos las miraban y ellas poca importancia les daban, tenían otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse, como el pequeño dilema del baño.

- ¿Crees que sea la dama escarlata? - pregunto Hinata

- No lo se- Dijo Shion - Tal vez sea Hanako san

- Hanako san habita en los inodoros del baño - Dijo Hinata

- Si pero seria genial ver de nuevo a Hanako salir del inodoro y aterrorizar a todos estos niños ricos, mientras que invoco a la dama escarlata para que se lleve la cabezas de todos

- Estas mal de la cabeza - Dijo Hinata - Ya deja de hablar tan alto que nos miran como si estuviésemos locas

- Para lo que me importa - Dijo Shion - ¡Cuando se dignara a llegar el idiota del profesor! - Grito

- Ya llegue - Dijo Kakashi entrando y mirando con curiosidad a la chica rubia que lo había llamado idiota

- Ya era hora - Dijo Shion acomodándose en su asiento y con una mirada retadora al profesor.

Kakashi se sorprendió por la actitud de la rubia, tan sorprendido estaba que no la envío con Tsunade o la castigo, sencillamente empezó con su clase olvidándose de que la chica lo había llamado "Idiota" en sus narices. Un enorme trueno se escucho en la distancia y todos voltearon a ver hacia la ventana, las nubes negras se veían a lo lejos pero se auguraba una fuerte lluvia, probablemente se la pasaría lloviendo toda la noche.

- Eso es todo por hoy - Dijo Kakashi - Para la próxima clase quiero que se lean el capitulo tres del libro y me traigan un resumen. - Dicho eso salio del aula y se dirigió a su próxima clase.

Las clases transcurrieron sin ningún inconveniente y por la tarde todos estaba calmado, aunque el cielo se encontraba con muchas nubes grises, la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en sus habitaciones, ya que salir con el clima y la lluvia que se avecinaba, no era buena idea.

Naruto todavía seguía dándole vueltas a lo que ocurrió en el patio hace unos cuantos días, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen del tatuaje de Hinata y el hecho de ver como ese ojo se abría. Era escalofriante pero sabia lo que tenia que hacer. En ese instante Sasuke entro en la habitación acompañado de una chica, se notaba las ganas que tenían, así que decidió salir de la habitación y cogió rumbo hacia la habitación de las nuevas chicas, Hinata tenia que darles muchas explicaciones.

En la habitación de las chicas se encontraban las tres leyendo libros y pergaminos, buscando la manera de deshacerse de la dama escarlata, si es que de ella se trataba. La habitación era un desastre y apenas se podía caminar entre los libros que estaban tirados en el piso.

- Esto es inútil - Dijo Konan tirándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos

- Solo faltan treinta minutos para que las luces se apaguen y todavía no hemos encontrado nada - Dijo Shion

- Y no recuerdas si en ese libro que leíste decia la forma de deshacerse de la dama escarlata - Pregunto Hinata a Shion.

- No, lo siento - Respondió la rubia.

Un golpe en la puerta las interrumpió y Konan se paro de la cama para ir a abrir, del otro lado se encontraba Naruto con su típica gran sonrisa.

- ¿Quien eres y qué quieres? -Pregunto Konan

- Soy Naruto Uzumaki 'ttebayo - Dijo el rubio

- Qué quieres Naruto Uzumaki 'ttebayo - Dijo Konan muy seria

Las risas resonaron en la habitación y Konan volteo a ver a sus amigas, no entendía que era lo gracioso, solo había dicho el nombre del chico.

- Pasa Naruto - Dijo Hinata ya mas calmada de su ataque de risa.

Konan le dio el paso al chico y después cerro la puerta con seguro, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Pregunto Hinata, nada de formalismos y nada de absurda educación, fue directo al grano

- ¿Podríamos hablar en privado? - Pregunto el rubio algo intimidado por las miradas que le dirigían las chicas

- No - Respondió Hinata - Estoy muy ocupada ahora

- Pero es importante - Exclamo el rubio

- Entonces dilo - Dijo Shion cansada de la actitud del rubio, entre ellas tres no había secretos

- Es que cuando estaban en el patio y nosotros y Sasuke y la fuente y estallo y ustedes - Naruto no podía decir nada coherente

- ¡Habla bien! - Gritaron las chicas

- ¿Ustedes fueron las causante del incidente de la fuente? - Naruto dijo eso tan rápido que apenas y se le entendió.

- ¿A que viene esa pregunta? - Pregunto Shion tomando la piedra de su collar entre sus manos.

- Es que cuando la fuente estallo, me pareció haber visto que el ojo tatuado en tu mano - Señalo a Hinata - se abrió.

- Mira Naruto - Dijo Konan - De seguro fue tu imaginación...

Konan no pudo terminar de hablar ya que las ventanas que estaban en la habitación, crujieron y después estallaron esparciendo los pedazos en todas direcciones. Los chicos se cubrieron paro aun así, algunas esquirla de vidrio les hicieron heridas.

Un enorme ave negra estaba dentro de la habitación, sus ojos rojos los miraban con furia, lanzo un fuerte graznido y se lanzo en picada hacia Naruto.

- ¡Agáchate! - Grito Hinata y el rubio obedeció justo a tiempo para esquivar las enormes zarpas del ave.

Naruto vio como el ave salia de la habitación para volver a entrar una vez mas pero esta vez se iba sobre Shion la chica tomo sus collar y este emitió un luz cegadora que hizo que el ave se desorientara. Una vez que la fuerte luz se atenuó, todos pudieron abrir los ojos pero el ave ya se había ido.

- ¡Que fue eso! - Pregunto Naruto - ¡Tu collar brillo y esa cosa quería matarnos!

- Cálmate Naruto - Dijo Konan tratando de apaciguar los nervios del rubio - No paso nada

- ¡Nada! - Grito el pobre Uzumaki - ¡Quiero una explicación y la quiero ya 'ttebayo!

- Somos sacerdotisas - Dijo Shion - Y ese ave que intento hacernos daño, era una bruja

- ¿No entiendo nada? - Dijo el rubio

- Estamos aquí para investigar una serie de hechos que han estado ocurriendo en la academia - Dijo Shion - Desapariciones de chicas, cosas que no tienen explicación.

- ¿Como las chicas que desparecieron en ese baño? - Dijo Naruto ya mas calmado

- ¿Qué sabes sobre eso? - Pregunto Konan

- No mucho solo lo que dijo una amiga - Respondía el rubio - Que una chica desapareció en ese baño, llevaba una vela negra y que dijo algún hechizo o algo así y después los espejos se la llevaron.

- Es la dama escarlata - Dijo Shion

- ¿Estas segura? - Pregunto Hinata

- Si - Dijo la rubia muy segura

- ¿Que es la dama escarlata? - Pregunto el rubio. Ya se le había pasado el susto y ahora estaba curioso.

- Un espíritu demoníaco que se lleva a los tontos que deciden invocarla - Dijo Shion

- ¿Entonces las chicas si fueron tragadas por los espejos? - Dijo el rubio

- No Naruto - Le respondió Hinata - La dama escarlata se las llevo

- Estúpida ave - Dijo Konan recogiendo los libros - Ahora no sé cuales libros hemos revisado.

- Déjalo - Dijo Hinata - De todas formas no creo que en esos libros salga como deshacernos de ella

- Oigan y si la atrapan en un contenedor - Dijo Naruto

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunto Konan

- He visto que en la televisión atrapan a los fantasmas dentro de vasijas u objetos - Hablaba el rubio - Es como una especie de contenedor y después se le coloca un sello para que no escape.

- Puede funcionar - Dijo Hinata - No eres tan estúpido como pensaba

- Hey! - Dijo el rubio ofendido

En eso los parlantes de los pasillos cobraron vida y se dejo escuchar a través de ellos la voz de Tsunade que anunciaba que todas las luces se apagarían y que nadie debía estar fuera de su habitación.

- Creo que deberías irte a tu habitación - Dijo Hinata a Naruto

- No puedo, Sasuke esta con una chica y no quiero oír sus gemidos - Dijo el rubio

Hinata al oír esos sintió una punzada en el pecho y se recrimino por eso, se supone que no debía sentir nada por el azabache pero ahí estaba esa sensación de dolor. Dejo esos sentimientos a un lado y se concentro en el problema que tenían por delante, debían salir de su habitación y dirigirse hacia el baño del área en reparación.

Konan revisaba un baúl que tenia al pie de su cama, buscaba el contenedor perfecto para la dama escarlata, pero tenia tantas cosas y la estúpida cosa no aparecía, era una de esas muñecas rusas en las que se guardan otra muñeca igual pero de menor tamaño y así hasta llegar a la mas pequeña. Por fin la encontró y la guardo en un bolso junto con varios objetos que tal vez necesitarían.

Hinata miraba el desastre que había ocurrió en la habitación, tendrían que recoger los trozos de vidrio y también tenían que hacer algo con Naruto, no podían permitir que el rubio dijese algo. Miraba como Shion hablaba calmadamente con el rubio, al parecer le había caído bien y eso era muy difícil tratándose de Shion.

- Listo - Dijo Konan - Sera mejor que vayamos a terminar con esto

- ¿Puedo ir? - Pregunto el rubio emocionado

- No - Dijeron las tres

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto el rubio con un puchero

- Porque no voy a estar pendiente de tu trasero mientras intento proteger el mio - Dijo Shion

- ¿Y entonces que hago? - Pregunto el rubio - No puedo volver a mi habitación, no todavía.

- Podrías limpiar este desastre - Dijo Hinata - Seria de mucha ayuda - Y le sonrió

- Esta bien - Dijo el rubio resignado - Pero cuando terminen con todo me cuentan lo que paso.

- Gracias Naruto eres un encanto - Dijo Shion y le dio un abrazo - Cuando vuelva quiero ver mi cama arreglada - Y salio de la habitación.

- Gracias - Dijo Konan y siguió los pasos de Shion

- Gracias y creo que esta de mas decir que ni una palabra de esto a nadie - Le dijo Hinata y cerro la puerta detrás de si

Naruto se puso manos a la obra y comenzó por recoger los libros que estaban tirados en el piso, quien iba a decirlo pero por lo menos ya sabia porque estaban allí. Comenzó a colocar los libros en las estanterías y se puso a pensar en lo que había ocurrido, no podía decirle nada a nadie, pero sabia que Sasuke no se quedaría quieto y comenzaría a molestar a Hinata, no sabia porque el teme de su amigo era así con ella. Cuando estaban en el instituto siempre la molestaba y aunque algunas veces se reía de las bromas que le hacían a la pobre chica, siempre terminaba sintiéndose mal. Y fue por eso que comenzó a hablar con la chica y descubrió que era una persona muy agradable, aunque muy tímida en aquel tiempo y algo torpe. El día en que la chica se le declaro a Sasuke y este la humillo, se sintió muy mal y quería golpear al teme hasta el cansancio pero no podía hacerlo, después de eso Hinata no se apareció otra vez mas por el instituto y él se pregunto qué fue de ella, hasta hace dos días en los que volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez completamente diferente y ya sabia el porqué. Solo esperaba que no fuera vengativa, porque sospechaba el teme se las vería negra si hacia enojar a Hinata, para muestra, lo que le había ocurrido a la fuente.

.

.

.

Las chicas estaban en el baño, la luz que emitía el collar de Shion era lo suficientemente fuerte como para alumbrar todo el baño, el ambiente se sentía pesado y hacia frío. El tatuaje de Hinata se abrió y escaneo todo el lugar. Hinata era conocida dentro del templo como "El ojo que todo lo ve", era capaz de detectar cosas que no estaban a simple vista.

El ambiente frío y la noche lluviosa, calaban en los huesos de las tres, hormigueos y escalofríos corrían por sus cuerpos, la adrenalina las hacia permanecer atentas ante cualquier cambio pero eso no quitaba los nervios que tenían. Konan tomo la muñeca y la puso en el suelo frente a la puerta de salida del baño, después saco una vela negra, una caja de cerillos y coloco la vela frente al tercer espejo. Le tendió a sus compañeras unos pequeños trozos de papel con sellos y símbolos de protección, no querían que esa cosa saliera del baño.

- ¿Listas? - Pregunto Konan. La temperatura seguía bajando y se podía ver el humo saliendo de su boca cada vez que hablaba

- Si - Dijo Shion, quitándose su collar y amarrándolo a su mano derecha.

- Si - Le dijo Hinata cerrando el ojo tatuado en su mano y sacando unos cuantos pergaminos con sellos, ella se encargaría de sellar al espíritu dentro de la muñeca.

Konan se coloco frente al espejo, estaba empañado debido al frío que hacia en ese lugar, tomo la caja de cerillos y saco uno, lo encendió y procedió a encender la mecha de la vela.

- Dama escarlata quiero hablar contigo - Dijo Konan

Las chicas se tensaron y vieron como la llama de la vela cambiaba de color hasta verse morada. El frío dio paso a una espesa neblina dentro del lugar, la puerta de los sanitarios se abrieron, el agua comenzó a brotar de ellos mojando todo el piso, el aire se hizo pesado y las sombras comenzaron a agolparse a su alrededor. El tercer espejo crujió, y se veía como poco a poco salían los brazos de la dama, eran grises y fríos, sus dedos eran largos y sus uñas afiladas

- Hinata - Susurro Konan

- Si - Dijo la chica desenrollando los pergaminos y colocándose frente a la muñeca.

Shion hizo que la luz que emitía su collar se hiciera mas fuerte para poder ver a través de la densa bruma. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a la dama escarlata y no sabían si todo resultaría, solo esperaban que los dioses las ayudaran.

El torso de la dama escarlata salia del espejo, su cabello negro cubría su rostro. Konan esperaba pacientemente cualquier movimiento que indicara que debían empezar a actuar, solo faltaba poco para que el cuerpo saliera completamente del espejo. La dama cayo al suelo con un golpe seco, comenzó a levantarse lentamente.

La neblina se hizo mas espesa y ya no se podía diferenciar nada, y pensar que eso estaba ocurriendo en un baño. El espíritu demoníaco se arrastraba por el suelo, se podían oír sus gruñidos, pero no se veía donde estaba. Konan saco un pequeño frasco con un liquido verde y lo tiro al suelo. Poco a poco la neblina se fue disipando, dejando ver la clara imagen de la dama escarlata.

Su piel era grisácea, en donde se supone que tenían que estar sus ojos, solo había dos cuencas vacías, un viejo y roído kimono rojo cubría su cuerpo, sus labios estaban suturados, y sus manos eran huesudas, con los dedos largos y uñas que simulaban garras.

- No puede ser - Dijo Konan mirando fijamente los espejos de aquel lugar.

En ellos se encontraban las tres jóvenes desaparecidas, se notaba la delgadez en sus cuerpos y colgaban de unas especies de lianas rojas, era una imagen espantosa y retorcida, pero por lo menos las chicas continuaban vivas o eso parecía.

Ni bien Konan termino de salir de su estupefacción, la dama escarlata se abalanzo sobre ella a una velocidad impresionante. Konan apenas logro esquivarla pero no pudo evitar caer al suelo. Shion la ayudo a levantarse, pero sintió como algo la agarraba de los tobillos y la tumbaba al suelo, la joven intentaba zafarse pero era imposible, la dama escarlata la tenia agarrada fuertemente y la arrastraba hacia uno de los espejos.

- ¡Hey! - Grito Hinata. La dama escarlata volteo a verla y la Hyuga se abalanzo sobre ella. Hinata no era ni la mitad de fuerte que el espíritu, y pronto se encontró siendo ella arrastrada.

- ¡Konan!- Grito Shion, sujetando a Hinata de un brazo para que no se la llevaran

Konan tomo uno de los pergaminos y comenzó a decir un conjuro, las piernas le temblaban y estaba mojada. La dama escarlata se detuvo y miro a Konan antes de abalanzare sobre ella nuevamente.

- Esta vez no - Dijo Shion y creo un escudo alrededor de su amiga.

Hinata por su parte corrió en busca de la muñeca que serviría de contenedor para aquella infernal criatura. La tomo en sus brazos, se paro detrás de la criatura, que era contenida por Shion a duras penas, agarro ambos pergaminos y se dispuso a enrollarlos al rededor de la dama escarlata, fue difícil pero lo logro, cuando hubo terminado de momificarla, por así decirlo, las tres chicas hicieron un circulo alrededor de la dama escarlata, entonando un conjuro de sellado. La muñeca comenzó a temblar y la dama escarlata era arrastrada hacia el interior de esta, no podía escapar.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, las chicas soltaron el aire que habían retenido en sus pulmones, ya todo había acabado, por lo menos en lo que a ese espíritu demoníaco se refería. La temperatura en el baño se normalizo, las chicas estaban todas mojadas, cayeron al suelo, exhaustas pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Se escucho un gemido y pudieron ver como de la nada habían reaparecido las tres estudiantes que fueron levadas por la dama escarlata, estaban inconscientes, aunque parecía que una estaba regresando a la consciencia. Las tres sacerdotisas se levantaron del suelo y salieron del baño, no querían que esas chicas las vieran. Konan saco su teléfono y llamo a Tsunade.

- Ya esta listo - Dijo Konan cuando escucho como descolgaban el teléfono - Las tres están bien, inconscientes pero bien, las dejamos en el piso del baño.

- De acuerdo - Dijo Tsunade aliviada - Mandare a alguien a buscarlas, gracias - Y colgó.

- Estoy agotada - Dijo Hinata soltando un bostezo.

- Espero que Naruto haya arreglado mi cama - Dijo Shion

- Tengo hambre - Fue lo que dijo Konan.

Y así las tres se dirigieron con paso firme pero con cansancio, hacia su habitación. Tan agotadas estaban que no se fijaron que en vez de pasar unos minutos en aquel baño, como se habían sentido, en realidad estuvieron ahí hasta casi el amanecer.

Desde las sombras una figura las observaba tranquilamente, al parecer Tsunade había contratado los servicios de las sacerdotisas de la montaña, tendría que tener mas cuidado y deshacerse lo mas pronto posible de esas tres, había planeado tomar ese instituto por tanto tiempo que no pensaba dejar que sus planes se arruinaran por tres jovenes.

- Señor - Dijo una voz femenina

- ¿Lo tienes? - Pregunto la voz masculina

- Si - Dijo la voz femenina

- ¿Se dieron cuenta de quien eras? - Hablo la voz masculina

- No - Respondió ella

- Bien - Respondió él y desapareció en las sombras


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevo capitulo de esta locura de fic, lean, disfruten y si les apetece dejen sus reviews, este cap si me quedo un poquito largo al parecer no escatimo en palabras pero eso es bueno, creo.**

* * *

**El perro del infierno**

- ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! - Grito Shion dando un fuerte golpe a su asiento. Sus compañeros de clases se la quedaron viendo con cara de rareza, esa chica era una gritona.

- ¿Qué le pasa señorita? - Pregunto Kakashi al escuchar a su rara alumna. Había decido mandar un trabajo en equipo y ahora esta chica gritaba mientras decidía los grupos.

- ¡No me puede poner de compañeros a esos seres!- Dijo Shion - ¡Prefiero que me arrastren al infierno en ropa interior!

A Kakashi le era casi imposible no quedarse estupefacto ante la actitud de esa chica, solo había pasado una semana desde que entraran en el instituto y ya era conocida entre los profesores como la persona mas gritona y molesta de toda la escuela, arrebatandole el puesto al anterior poseedor de ese titulo, Naruto Uzumaki.

- Ese sera su equipo - Dijo Kakashi con voz firme que no aceptaba replicas, pero eso Shion no lo entendía.

- ¡No es justo! - Grito - ¿Por qué Hinata esta con Naruto, la rosadita y la chismosa y yo tengo que estar con eso? - Dijo Shion señalando a Gaara.

Hace unos días habían tenido un encuentro para nada agradable, que dejo a Shion hecha una furia, ya que no pudo hacer nada para defenderse de ese pelirrojo tarado con una sonrisa linda y una actitud de adonis y mujeriego.

_**Flashback**_

_Shion caminaba sola por el pasillo del edificio de habitaciones designados para los estudiantes, estaba amaneciendo y había salido porque sintió una fuerte presencia en los alrededores, se sentía descansada como nunca antes desde el encuentro con la dama escarlata, la muy endemoniada criatura las había hecho pasar la noche con ella en ese baño y no se dieron cuanta por lo que cuando por fin estuvo lista para irse a dormir, la alarma sonó indicando un nuevo día de estudios, clases, y profesores. El despertador había pagado su enojo de ese momento._

_Se detuvo y miro al cielo, un ave negra volaba en círculos alrededor de la academia, supo que se trataba de la misma ave que los ataco en su cuarto hace unas cuantas noches. Se oculto de la visión del ave y miro a ambos lados del pasillo. Había una bruja en esa academia y por lo que pudo sentir, se trataba de una bruja poderosa, hablaría mas tarde con Konan y Hinata y resolverían que hacer con ese pequeño gran problema._

_Escucho una puerta abrirse y vio que alguien salia a escondidas de una de las habitaciones de las chicas, se quedo mirando fijamente esa figura hasta que estuvo a pocos metros de ella y supo de quien se trataba. Era el chico pelirrojo que había estado en el patio el día en que llegaron, Sabaku no Gaara. Debía admitir que era atractivo y poseía un aire de misterio que lo hacia ver interesante, la mayor parte del tiempo se mostraba serio,, excepto cando estaba con sus amigos, de vez en cuando, podía notarsele una sonrisa en el rostro. _

_- Toma una foto, duran mas - Dijo Gaara pasando al lado de Shion_

_Ella se quedo estoica, no dijo nada y solo lo observo irse por el pasillo, hacia el lado donde ese alojaban los chicos. Después de quedarse viendo a la nada por un instante, observo otra vez el cielo pero el ave ya se había ido, soltó un fuerte suspiro y se dispuso a volver a su habitación. Lo que le había dicho Gaara cuando paso por su lado, volvió a resonar en su cabeza: "Toma una foto, duran mas". No fue hasta ese momento, que se dio cuenta de que la había ofendido, la furia se apodero de Shion, cosa que es muy común ya que ella es el tipo de persona que se enojan fácilmente. Esta vez una maceta que estaba por ahí, pago el enojo que tenia la rubia. _

**_Fin del flashback_**

- Shion cálmate - Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- No, no me calmo Hina chan - Dijo la chica - En tu grupo por lo menos esta Naruto kun.

- Si pero eso no me salva de las otras dos - Dijo Hinata muy bajo solo para que Shion oyese.

- No importa - Dijo Shion - Me rehúso a ser compañera del emo, el raro y el perezoso.

- Entonces reprobara - Dijo Kakashi muy calmadamente.

- Ni que hubiese venido a este lugar a estudiar - Dijo Shion recordándose el porqué estaba en esa academia.

- Shion por favor colabora - Dijo Hinata - Tengo algo en mente, pero necesito que aceptes estar en su grupo.

- Entonces no presentaras el proyecto - Dijo Kakashi - te pondré el cero de una vez - Tomo un bolígrafo e iba a tachar a Shion

- Espere - Dijo la rubia - Acepto estar con esos tres.

- Perfecto - Dijo Kakashi sonriendo detrás de su rara mascara - No se arrepentirá señorita, ellos son tres de los mejores alumnos que tengo.

- Permitame dudar de esa afirmación - Dijo Shion y se quedo callada por el resto de la clase.

* * *

En clases, sentada en un puesto al lado de la ventana se encontraba Konan, la chica se sentía muy sola, no conocía a nadie y nadie se atrevía a acercarsele ya que para ellos, ella solo era un ser inferior. Todos esos niños ricos pretenciosos la miraban por encima del hombro como si no valiese nada y la hacia recordar su infancia, en donde siempre se escondía de su madre, e intentaba por algún medio ser escuchada por los que la rodeaban, todo eso sin ningún éxito.

- ¡Kyaaaaaaa! - Grito una chica y Konan salio de sus cavilaciones - ¡Itachi Kun!

Itachi Uchiha, uno de los mas populares del instituto. A diferencia de Gaara y Sasuke, Itachi casi nunca era visto saliendo de alguna habitación, después de una acalorada noche, era una persona muy discreta y no le gustaba eso de tener aventuras cada noche, el prefería las cosas calmadas, aunque de vez en cuando tenia que atender sus necesidades carnales, pero para eso siempre se aseguraba de estar con una chica que no fuese del instituto.

- Buenos días - Le respondió Itachi a la chica y esta se sonrojo mucho. Siguió su camino y se sentó en el escritorio del profesor, ese día no verían clases ya que al profesor le surgió un problema. Todos charlaban alegremente, incluso él conversaba con Hidan y Nagato sobre tonterías. De un momento a otro se fijo en la solitaria chica que se encontraba sentada a un lado de la ventana, supo que era la chica nueva. Recorrió con su mirada las facciones de la joven, cabello corto y negro, piel blanca, facciones delicadas, unos ojos muy bonitos. La observo durante largo rato, ignorando a Nagato y a Hidan y la conversación que mantenían.

Konan sintió que alguien la observaba y miro hacia el frente, se encontró con dos orbes oscuros y una mirada intensa, se sentía nerviosa bajo la mirada del Uchiha, pero no se dejo amedrentar, le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Itachi y después volvió su atención hacia el cielo que se dejaba ver a través de la ventana.

Itachi no supo descifrar lo que se escondía detrás de esa sonrisa, lo que si pudo ver era que se trataba de una sonrisa hermosa, era un joven guapa, no de esas guapas que tienes cercas y dices es linda, sino de esas guapas que ves y te dejan sin aliento, sí, debía admitir que la chica era linda pero no era para él, el prefería una chica sin complicaciones y se notaba desde lejos que ella no era de esas, sin embargo la siguió observando, con una mirada penetrante.

Un fuerte aullido, se escucho y todos se quedaron callados, era raro escuchar un aullido en la academia, se volvió a escuchar otra vez el aullido y se miraron entre todos. Konan sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo antes de que las ventanas de estallaran frente a ella. Se cubrió la cara con los brazos para protegersela. Las esquirla volaron en todas direcciones y algunos alumnos gritaron por la sorpresa. Konan odiaba esa maldita academia y sus habitante paranormales, al parecer tenían la costumbre de romper ventanas.

Itachi sentado desde el puesto del profesor observo como las ventanas estallaban en pedazos y los trozos le caían, en su mayoría a Konan, se levanto de su asiento apresuradamente y se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba. Observo como varias esquirlas se habían incrustado en los brazos de la chica y la sangre comenzaba a brotar de ellos, la ayudo a levantarse y le reviso para ver si no tenia otras heridas aparte de las de los brazos

- ¿Estas bien? - Le pregunto Itachi

- S-si - Respondió Konan acercándose a la ventana y mirando en los alrededores, diviso un enorme perro negro que observaba en su dirección, si no fuese imposible, diría que ese perro se estaba riendo de ella, parpadeo varias veces y el perro ya había desaparecido.

- Deberías ir a la enfermería - Le dijo Itachi - Esas heridas en tus brazos necesitan ser atendidas.

- S-si - Volvió a decir Konan, estaba muy distraída, no se podía sacar la estúpida sonrisa de ese perro de la cabeza

Itachi noto lo distraída que estaba la chica, como si estuviese en shock, cosa que era normal después de algo como eso. Pero lo que le parecía raro era que las ventanas habían estallado de la nada, se supone que eso no ocurre, por lo menos no en la vida real, intentaba encontrar una explicación racional a lo ocurrido, pero no la encontró.

- Vamos, te llevare - Le dijo Itachi a Konan que tenia la mirada fija en algún punto fuera de la ventana. La tomo en sus brazos y la cargo estilo princesa, haciendo que todos en el aula los miraran.

- Espera qué haces - Dijo Konan alarmada, había salido de su trance en cuanto sintió que alguien la cargaba en brazos.

- Llevándote a la enfermería - Le respondió Itachi con una sonrisa mientras salían del salón.

- Puedo caminar - Dijo Konan sonrojada

- Es no es lo que me pareció hace unos minutos - Dijo Itachi caminando por los corredores y dirigiéndose a la enfermería. Las chicas observaban esa imagen y rabiaron, ya que Itachi no era el tipo de persona que se dejara ver con muchas chicas.

Llegaron a la enfermería, Itachi la dejo sobre la camilla y llamo a Shizune, la asistente de Tsunade y también enfermera de la academia. Cuando Shizune vio las heridas de Konan se alarmo y pregunto que es lo que había pasado.

- Las ventanas del salón estallaron de la nada - Dijo Itachi muy serio

- Oh - Dijo Shizune al escuchar la razón - Muy raro. - Comenzó a limpiar y a sacar los trozos de vidrio que habían quedado en los brazos de Konan.

- Estas segura de qué estas bien - Dijo Itachi al ver la cara de dolor que puso Konan cuando Shizune saco un pequeño trozo de cristal de una de sus heridas.

- Si. solo que duele un poco - Dijo la morena con una sonrisa en su cara - ¡Me quieres matar! - Grito de repente a Shizune.

- Lo siento - Dijo la enfermera con un pote de alcohol y un trozo de algodón empapado en el liquido que había pasado por una de las heridas de Konan - Pero necesito desinfectar.

Itachi sonrió ante la reacción de Konan al sentir el ardor que producía el alcohol en sus heridas, se veía hermosa cuando reclamaba algo. Debía dejar de pensar de esa forma, ella no era para él y eso ya lo había decidido, ademas es amiga de la chica Hyuga, cuyo hermano al parecer odiaba.

- Gracias por traerme - Dijo Konan

- No es problema - Respondió Itachi sonriendo.

- No es necesario que te quedes aquí - Dijo la sacerdotisa

- ¿Me estas corriendo? - Pregunto Itachi alzando una de sus cejas

- No, no eso - Dijo ella concentrándose en el trabajo que hacia Shizune, cubriendo sus brazos con vendas - Solo pensé que tenias cosas por hacer

- No realmente - Dijo el Uchiha observándola detenidamente, una vez mas

- Deberás cambiarte las vendas dos veces al día y untarte esta pomada - Dijo Shizune tendiéndole un pequeño frasco.

- Gracias- Le respondió Konan con una sonrisa que cautivo a Itachi - Shizune necesito hablar con Tsunade sama, si pudieras programarme una cita con ella seria de gran ayuda.

- No hay problema - Le respondió la enfermera - Te estaré llamando - Y se fue de la enfermería.

Itachi observo la expresión seria que puso Konan después de que Shizune salio, al parecer sabia algo que él desconocía, algo que aparentemente Shizune y Tsunade también sabían. ¿Tendría que ver con lo que le paso a las ventanas?, decidió dejar de pensar en eso cuando vio que Konan se paraba de la camilla y caminaba hacia la salida.

- ¿A donde vas? - Pregunto Itachi

- A mi habitación - Le dijo ella - Necesito descansar.

- Te acompaño - La miraba fijamente, algo de esa chica le atraía.

- No es necesario - Respondió apresuradamente - Gracias por todo, fue muy amable de tu parte - Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

- ¡Espera! - Grito Itachi y ella se detuvo - ¿Como te llamas?

- Konan - Le respondió

- Yo soy Itachi

- Lo sé - Le envió otra sonrisa y siguió con su carrera hacia los dormitorios.

- Konan - Dijo Itachi en un suspiro y se dirigió de nuevo a los salones. Caminaba pausadamente con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones, escucho un gruñido y se volteo a mirar hacia el piso de abajo, se sorprendió al ver un enorme perro negro observándolo, casi sonriendole con maldad, lo observo hasta que el animal desapareció de su vista, parpadeo varias veces y se tallo los ojos, por el pasillo venia Hidan hablando solo y maldiciendo a quien sabe quien, decidió ignorarlo y apresuro su paso hacia los salones, la mirada de ese perro lo había puesto nervioso.

* * *

Hinata y Shion estaban en una mesa debajo de un árbol comiendo, esperaban a Konan pero todavía no había aparecido. La mesa estaba repleta de comida, como si fuese a comer un batallón pero no, solo iban a comer tres personas, aunque la tercera todavía no apareciera.

- Tengo hambre - Dijo Hinata sosteniéndose el estomago - Konan apresúrate - Rezaba para que su amiga llegara rápido.

- Al diablo Konan - Dijo Shion tomando con sus palillos un trozo de pulpo - Yo voy a comer ahora - Y dio su primer bocado.

El estomago de Hinata gruño y la chica se sonrojo un poco - Olvídalo ya no puedo esperar mas - Dijo y agarro una bola de arroz para comenzar a comer.

A los lejos se podía observar un grupo de personas acercándose hacia las chicas que almorzaban tranquilamente, ellas ya sabían quienes eran y aunque no les agradara su presencia tenían que aguantarse, a fin de cuentas eran sus nuevos compañeros de proyecto.

- ¿Y toda esa comida dattebayo? - Grito Naruto al ver la mesa repleta de comida

- Nuestra - Le respondió Shion y siguió comiendo

- Van a engordar si siguen comiendo así - Dijo Ino con burla

- Eso no es problema tuyo rubiecita - Le dijo Shion

- Ademas - Interrumpió Hinata - Nosotras disfrutamos comiendo no vomitando - Le dedico una sonrisa cínica.

Los chicos aguantaron las ganas de reírse por el comentario de Hinata, al parecer la timidez había quedado en el pasado y ahora estaba esa nueva chica que no se dejaba pisotear por nadie. Sasuke observaba a Hinata con expresión seria, hace varias noches Naruto había llegado muy tarde a su habitación, pensó que había estado con Sakura, hasta que vio que su amigo tenia varias heridas en los brazos, le pregunto que le había ocurrido pero el rubio evito su pregunta y se acostó a dormir.

- ¿Puedo tomar una de estas? - Decía Naruto acercando su mano a una de las bolas de arroz - ¡Auch! - Por qué me pegaste en la mano Shion

- Siéntate - Le dijo a Naruto y el chico obedeció. Shion le tendió una bola de arroz y el rubio se unió con ellas a la hora del almuerzo.

- ¿Y a nosotros no nos vas a invitar a comer? - Dijo Ino con cara de fastidio

- No - Respondió Shion secamente

- Mira niñita tú no sabes quien soy yo... - Comenzó a decir Ino

Shion se paro de su asiento, quito se collar del cuelo y se planto frente a Ino con cara de enojo, odiaba que la molestaran mientras comía y esa rubia desde que la vio acercarse la comenzó a molestar, las iba a pagar muy caro por arruinarle la hora del almuerzo.

- Y tú tampoco sabes quien soy yo, así que te recomiendo que cierres tu boca al menos que quieras sufrir - Le dijo Shion.

- ¡Con mi amiga no te metas! - Grito Sakura uniéndose a la pelea, no sabia quienes se creían esas chicas para tratarlos así, ellos eran prácticamente los dueños de esa academia y nadie los trataba como basura, ellos eran los reyes.

- ¡Yo me meto con quien se meda la gana rosadita! - Grito Shion

- Pelea de gatas - Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa ladeada

- Que problemático, yo mejor me voy a buscar a Temari - Dijo Shikamaru y se fue de aquel lugar

- Yo apuesto por Sakura - Dijo Gaara sacando un billete de gran valor

- Yo voy por Ino - Dijo Sasuke, sacando un billete de igual valor

Naruto viendo la oportunidad de ganar dinero fácil y sin preocuparse por sus amigas y sin saber que Shion no era el tipo de persona que se fuera con sutilezas, sino que era el tipo de persona que causaría un dolor enorme hasta que le pidas perdón de rodillas, saco un billete de igual valor.

- Yo le voy a Shion y a Hinata chan - Eso lo dijo en un susurro para que Sakura, Ino y Shion no lo escucharan.

- Que manera mas fácil de ganarme dinero - Dijo Gaara confiando en la fuerza bruta de Sakura.

Las chicas seguían peleando y gritándose cosas que no pueden ser escritas por haber menores de edad leyendo este fic. Hinata estaba calmada comiendo, odiaba hacer ese tipo de espectáculos, su teléfono celular sonó y vio que tenia un mensaje de texto de Konan, lo abrió y leyó: **_"En la habitación ahora, ocurrió un_**_ i**ncidente"**_La Hyuga vio que su amiga y sus compañeras de grupo seguían peleando, no tenia tiempo para eso, tomo sus palillos entre sus dedos y los lanzo en dirección a Sakura e Ino, Los palillos golpearon fuertemente la frente de las chicas tirándolas al piso por el repentino golpe.

- Tenemos que irnos a la habitacion - Le dijo Hinata a Shion - Ocurrió algo

Shion les dio una risa burlona a Sakura e Ino y comenzó a caminar hacia los dormitorios

- Ja! gane 'ttebayo - Dijo Naruto quitandole el dinero a Gaara y Sasuke que se encontraban sorprendidos por lo que la Hyuga había hecho solo con dos palillos

- Y tú - Dijo Hinata parándose frente a Naruto y quitándole uno de los billetes - Te voy a cobrar por usarme para ganar dinero - Y se fue con rumbo a los dormitorios.

- ¡Hina chan, ladrona! - Grito el rubio haciendo un puchero.

Naruto ayudo a levantar a Sakura y Sasuke y Gaara levantaron a Ino del suelo. Gaara miro con recelo el camino por donde se fueron las otras dos chicas, le pareció extraño que la rubia se quitara su collar y lo colocara en su mano derecha, le recordaba mucho a esas historias que le contaba su madre de pequeño, sobre sacerdotisas, chicas con habilidades especiales que eran entrenadas para tratar con asuntos paranormales, recordó la parte en la que ele relataba con una de esas sacerdotisas poseía un collar que a la hora de entrar en batalla colocaba en su manos para tener una mayor fuerza espiritual a la hora de hacer conjuros e invocar cosas, pero eso solo eran cuentos.

* * *

Hinata y Shion entraron en su habitación y vieron a Konan hablando por teléfono con alguien, también notaron las vendas en sus brazos. Ambas se sentaron en un sillón pequeño que estaba en el cuarto y esperaron a que su amiga terminara de hablar.

Konan se volteo y vio a sus compañeras, hermanas y amigas sentadas esperando - Lo quiero a mas tardar para hoy al final de la tarde - Le dijo a la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono - Muy bien, gracias - y colgó.

- Hola chicas - Dijo Konan con una sonrisa

- ¿Que te paso en los brazos? - Pregunto Hinata muy seria.

- Un pequeño incidente con las ventanas y el amor de los seres paranormales de esta academia por romperlas. - Respondió Konan

- Pensé que seria algo como que te peleaste con una de esas tontas chicas que van a tu clase, porque yo lo hice - Hablo Shion parándose del sillón y tirándose en su cama.

- ¿Como? - Dijo Konan

- Olvídalo - Dijo Hinata - Para qué nos llamaste.

- Apareció de nuevo - Dijo Konan

- ¿Quien? - Hablo Shion

- El perro del infierno - Respondió la mayor de la tres - El mensajero del mal

- No puede ser - Gimió Hinata - Pensé que lo habíamos sellado y mandado de vuelta al lugar del que vino.

- Eso no es todo - Dijo Shion adoptando una postura seria - Hace poco volví a ver a la bruja que nos ataco la otra vez, volando en círculos alrededor de la academia.

- Por el momento nos ocuparemos del perro - Dijo Konan - No creo que esta vez este aquí para dar un mensaje.

- Almas - Dijo Hinata

- Si - Dijo Konan

- Pero no sabemos de quien es el alma que vino a buscar - Dijo Shion .- Puede ser cualquiera de los chicos de esta academia.

- Hablaremos con Tsunade ella tiene que saber algo o por lo menos nos dejara leer los expedientes de los estudiantes. - Dijo Hinata

- Bien - Hablo Konan - Llamare a Shizune para avisarle que vamos para allá - Saco su teléfono y marco el numero de la enfermera, mientras salia del cuarto seguida de Hinata y Shion .

Konan salio de primera y se tropezó con Itachi que estaba parado frente a su puerta con la mano alzada, la chica lo miro muy apenada y con las mejillas sonrosadas de la vergüenza - Lo siento - Le dijo, él solo le sonrió a modo de respuesta - Alo- hablo alguien al otro lado de la linea - Shizune es Konan, Hinata y Shion van para la oficina de Tsunade sama, necesitan hablar algo muy importante con ella - Le dijo cortesmente, un "No hay problema" se escucho de parte de Shizune y colgó.

- Emm chicas yo... - Dijo Konan viendo que Itachi esperaba a que ella terminara de hablar

- Si si, ya vamos nosotras - Dijo Shion con una sonrisa mientras que a espaldas de Itachi, levantaba su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación ya que el Uchiha mayor era muy apuesto.

- Nos vemos en un rato - Dijo Hinata aprobando a Itachi como una buena elección, elevando sus dos pulgares, a veces se hacían esas bromas entre ella ya que casi nunca tenían la oportunidad de salir con chicos. Hinata tomo a Shion del brazo y desaparecieron doblando por el pasillo y bajando las escaleras.

- Lamento eso - Dijo Konan entrando a la habitación y dándole paso a Itachi.

- No hay problema - respondió él - Son muy graciosas - Y se sentó en una de las camas

- Si, es que no se me suele ver con chicos - Dijo Konan - Y mas si son como tú

- ¿Como yo? - Pregunto él interesado

- Si..yo. quiero decir... -Tartamudeaba, se le estaban pegando las viejas costumbres de Hinata y casi le dice que es muy guapo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a ver como te encontrabas - Le respondió - Este cuarto es genial - Observo todo a su alrededor, en una esquina había un enorme escaparate lleno de libros, las mesas estaban adornadas con velas de todos los colores, en el techo estaba pintando un intricando símbolo de protección (cosa que no sabia Itachi) que habían puesto las chicas después de que la bruja hubiese entrado, en el suelo estaba un enorme circulo asemejando a una brújula, solo que esta apuntaba hacia el sur y el lindo baúl de Konan repleto de cosas mágicas no era menos impresionante.

- Estoy bien y gracias - Respondió ella

- Tienen muchos libros - Itachi se acerco al escaparate y tomo el primero que vio y comenzó a hojearlo, no sabia porque pero se sentía muy nervioso cerca de Konan y tenia miedo de decir alguna tontería

- Nos gusta leer mucho - Mentira, todos esos eran libros de magias y algunos hablaban sobre demonios y espíritus malignos

- Me imagino - Le respondió, se detuvo en seco al ver en ese libro al mismo perro que estaba hace unas horas en la parte de abajo del área de la enfermería. No había que ser un genio para sumar dos mas dos, e Itachi era un genio, pero todo le parecía raro, nunca creyó en esas cosas paranormales pero ventanas que estallan de la nada y perros con sonrisas malignas no eran muy normales que digamos, aparte de todo eso, están los testimonios de varios chicos que según ellos fueron atacados por sombras - Konan

- Si - Dijo ella

- Este perro ya lo he visto antes - Le enseño la foto y ella lo miro con cara de seriedad.

- ¿Donde? - Le pregunto

- Justo después de que te fueras corriendo de la enfermería - Estaba muy serio.

- De seguro fue tu imaginación - Le dijo ella, ya tenían suficiente con que su secreto lo supiese Naruto.

- No lo creo - La miraba fijamente, esta vez se encontraba muy serio y su rostro no mostraba ni un ápice de creerse todo eso de que fue su imaginación.

- ¡Hinata, Shion, Konan! - entro gritando Naruto al cuarto de las chicas sin darse cuenta de que Itachi estaba allí - ¡Acabo de ver a un enorme perro negro cerca de los dormitorios y lo reconocí porque aparecía en uno de sus libros!

- Naruto - Dijo Konan en un suspiro - Idiota

- Por qué me insultas - Dijo el rubio - Yo solo vine de buena manera a avisarles de ese nuevo ser demoníaco y tú me tratas así.

- Hola Naruto- Dijo Itachi

- ¡Oh! - Dijo Naruto, había metido la pata

- Así que mi imaginación - Le dijo Itachi a Konan con una de sus cejas levantadas y agregándole mucha ironía su tono de voz

- Espera un momento - Dijo Konan - ¿Como fue que ustedes dos vieron al mismo perro? eso es imposible

- ¿Por qué? - Itachi se adelanto a la pregunta que iba hacer Naruto.

- Se supone que él solo se le aparece a las personas que vendieron su alma, es como una especie de mensajero y cobrador - Dijo Konan - ¿Ustedes vendieron sus almas?

- No - Dijeron ambos chicos

- Entonces como es posible que lo hayan visto - Dijo la chica

- Naruto ¿Que estabas haciendo cuando viste al perro? - Pregunto Itachi, había comenzado a formarse una teoría en su cabeza pero necesitaba estar seguro.

- Estaba charlando con el teme de tu hermano, Gaara y Hidan, cuando un fuerte aullido se escucho, fui el único que vi el perro, pensé que era mi imaginación pero decidí venir a decirles de todas formas - Dijo el rubio - ¿Donde están Hinata y Shion?

- Con Tsunade - Respondió Konan

- Hidan estaba cerca cuando vi al perro - Dijo Itachi - Y también estaba en el salón cuando las ventanas estallaron

- ¿Crees que haya sido él? - Pregunto Konan

- Es un fanático religioso - Dijo Itachi - Creo que si

- Tenemos que encontrar a Hidan - Dijo Naruto

- Voy contigo - Le dijo Itachi

- Yo voy a buscar a Hinata y a Shion - Dijo Konan y salieron de la habitación.

Los chicos salieron corriendo por la derecha mientras que Konan tomo el camino de la izquierda, los pasos de la joven eran apresurados y otra vez el clima aparentemente se había vuelto loco ya que la brisa era muy fuerte. Konan doblo a la izquierda al final de pasillo y se sorprendió al toparse de frente con el enorme perro negro, algo no andaba bien, se suponía que tenia que ir tras Hidan ¿o no?

- Hasta que por fin una de las tres esta sola - Le dijo el enorme perro

- ¿Que quieres? - Estaba muy nerviosa, sola no tenia oportunidad contra un ser como ese y él lo sabia.

- No vine a llevarme el alma de nadie si es lo que te preocupa - Le respondió el perro mirándola fijamente - Quiero que me liberes

- Ya estas libre - Dijo Konan confundida - Sino de que otra forma estarías aquí

- Invocación - Gruño el animal, estaba furioso, alguien lo había molestado, invocándolo y controlandolo y a él eso no le gustaba, nadie lo controlaba y el que lo había hecho se las pagaría con su alma.

- No lo haré - Dijo Konan - Después tomaras el alma de todos los que estamos aquí.

- No funciona así niña estúpida y si eso no te es suficiente - Levanto su pata delantera derecha y de ella salia sangre - Te hago un pacto de sangre de no volver a poner una pata en este maldito lugar.

- Yo.. - Konan dudaba de si hacerlo o no

- Maldita sea - Rugió el perro - ¿Lo harás o no?

- SI - Grito Konan

- Bien entonces empieza - Le ordeno

Konan se sentó en el suelo frente al imponente perro demonio, cerro sus ojos y junto su dos palmas, el pasillo se encontraba desolado, la fuerte brisa le mecía el cabello, la chica comenzó un conjuro en un idioma desconocido, pequeñas flamas de fuego azul rodearon al enorme perro demonio, era un conjuro para liberar almas, se necesitaba mucha energía espiritual y física, era agotador y mas para un ser tan poderoso como ese. Konan se concentro todo lo que pudo, el hechizo vinculante que tenia el demonio era muy poderoso y difícil de eliminar, el que lo había hecho debía ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para domar a un ser salido de las propias garras del infierno. Le tomo todo lo que tenia y un poco un poco mas para deshacer el hechizo que mantenía al perro atado pero lo logro, todo le daba vuelta y sentía como de a poco perdía la consciencia, su corazón latía aceleradamente y sus respiración estaba agitada, solo pudo escuchar un "Alguien las quiere muertas y es alguien muy poderoso" proveniente del enorme perro demonio, antes de desmayarse ahí en medio del pasillo. El enorme perro demonio observo a la chica por un instante antes de desaparecer en una pequeña nube de humo negro y no volver a ese molesto lugar.

Por otra parte Hinata y Shion habían salido de la oficina de Tsunade, la mujer había accedido a enseñar los registros de sus estudiantes pero tenían que ir en la noche, las chicas no vieron el inconveniente y accedieron. Iban hablando tranquilamente cuando vieron a Konan inconsciente, corrieron a ayudarla y entre las dos la cargaron como pudieron. Los pasillos ya no se encontraban vacíos y las personas las miraban con extrañeza, mas que todo por su amiga inconsciente.

Itachi y Naruto regresaban, habían encontrado a Hidan pero este estaba muy tranquilo coqueteando con una chica, decidieron dejarlo tranquilo y regresar a buscar a Konan cuando vieron que en el pasillo cierta pelinegra y rubia traían a duras penas a su amiga inconsciente. Itachi se acerco a ellas y tomo a la desmayada en brazos mientras que Hinata y Shion lanzaban un largo suspiro.

- Maldición si pesa - Dijo Shion quejándose

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - Pregunto Naruto preocupado abriendo la puerta de la habitación de la chica, ya habían llegado allí.

- No lo sabemos - Dijo Hinata - La encontramos así

- Esto es raro - Dijo el Uchiha - Se suponía que iba a buscarlas para hablar sobre el perro demonio

- Otro mas que ya sabe nuestro secreto - Dijo Hinata

- Tenemos que matarlo - Dijo Shion

- ¡Qué! - Se alarmo Itachi, el solo quería ayudar

- Ya cálmate es broma - Dijo Shion - Pero esto si no es broma - Se acerco a Itachi, se coloco en puntillas para estar cara a cara y le dijo - Ni una palabra de lo que esta ocurriendo aquí ni de lo que somos a nadie, no te gustara ver lo malvada que puedo llegar a ser - Le sonrió de manera dulce y si tiro en su cama

- Sera mejor que se vayan - Dijo Hinata viendo que Konan comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia - Si quieren pueden venir mas tarde a ver como se encuentra pero ahora necesitamos hablar solo nosotras

Los jóvenes se fueron y caminaron juntos en dirección a la habitación de Naruto, Gaara y Sasuke, las cosas empezaban a ponerse feas y ellos se habían metido en medio sin siquiera saberlo.

Volviendo con Hinata, Shion y Konan, esta ultima ya se había recuperado y ahora se encontraba tomando un poco de jugo de naranja, le narro lo ocurrido a sus amigas y después las tres se sumieron en un profundo silencio. Alguien las quería muertas y no solo a ellas por lo visto, sino a todos los que vivían en esa academia, pero la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de las chicas era por qué.

- Tendremos que decirle a Tsunade sama que ya no necesitaremos los expedientes - Dijo Shion

- No - Le respondió Hinata - Necesito leer el expediente de cierto Uchiha - Y en su cara se formo una dulce sonrisa que de dulce no tenia nada

- Perfecto - Dijo Shion - También necesitare el expediente de alguien - Cierto pelirrojo le pagaría las palabras que dijo y que ella tomo como un insulto.

* * *

En la azotea de uno de los edificios mas viejo del instituto se encontraban dos figuras mirando el cielo, alrededor de ellos un aura negra era casi visible y la brisa apenas se atrevía a tocarlos.

- Fue algo estúpido tratar de controlar a un ser tan poderoso como ese perro - Dijo La voz de una mujer

- Cállate - Fue lo que dijo el hombre - No cometeré ese error dos veces - Si bien había podido invocar al perro y hacer que asustara a los estudiantes, no había sido capaz de controlarlo en su totalidad, cada vez que lograba mantener un poco el control mental sobre la criatura, este se liberaba al poco tiempo, ademas de dejarlo exhausto

- ¿Y ya has pensado en otra manera de deshacerte de ellas? - Pregunto la fémina

Si - Respondió el hombre - Pero necesitare tiempo, por el momento seguiremos invocando y controlando criaturas para que hagan el trabajo, solo necesito tiempo.

- Como tu digas - Respondió la mujer - ¿A quien debo invocar ahora?

- A nadie - Dijo él - Creo que aprovechare cierta oportunidad, solo necesito que ella haga lo que va a hacer.

- Bien - Le respondió la mujer y se fue de la azotea dejando al hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Eso fue todo por este capitulo, ¿que harán Hinata y Shion con los expedientes de Gaara y Sasuke? ¿Qué pasara con Konan e Itachi? ¿Dejara Naruto de ser tan idiota? ¿Y quien sera el hombre misterioso y su compañera? todo se develara a su tiempo pero por ahora solo quiero dar las gracias a los que leen, comentan y siguen este fic, de verdad gracias, nos leemos pronto. **


End file.
